


Comfort lies Within Blankets

by Prince_Ali



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: Things change, but a warm morning and a warm bed reminds Jongdae that things will always be okay.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 48





	Comfort lies Within Blankets

Morning.

Many peoples’ least favorite time of the day.

But there were few that enjoyed the feeling of the sun on their face. Waking up with golden light hitting their eyes, and allowing themselves and curl into their sheets with a smile on their face for a few moments more before swinging their legs out from beneath the warm covers and starting their day.

Jongdae was one of those people. Eyes crinkling as the morning light danced over them, and his kitten like lips pulling into a small smile before he enjoyed the warmth of his bed for a bit before beginning to climbing out of it. His bare feet touched the cool ground and a shiver ran up his back before the male had managed to slide his feet into his house shoes. But once his feet were snug and warm in his slippers, the man pushed himself out of bed to begin his day.

It always started with a shower, something to wake himself up besides coffee, that would come later once he was awake enough to appreciate the taste. A small hum echoed around him as brown-haired male shuffled to the bathroom. He grabbed his towels from the selves before entering the bathroom, they were a light pink colour, different from all the others, that way no one used someone else towel. His hands fumbled slightly with turning on the water before he had managed to actually do it, letting it run slightly so that the water would be the right temperature when he stepped in. 

He gathered the other items around the bathroom that he classified as his, shampoo, soap, and anything else he would need before stepping into the now steamy water.

It wasn’t long until he was done, stepping out of the shower and wrapping one towel around his waist and the other ruffling his hair before being wrapped around his shoulders. 

He was more awake now, most of the sleep gone from his eyes, and little more appreciation for the quietness that surrounded the dorms. It wasn’t always like this, only on occasion, and usually only in the mornings especially on their days off. His small hum took up most of the silence, as well of the soft wounds of his feet against the ground as he made his way back to his room, to dress for this day off. 

A sweatshirt and shorts, he didn’t need to impress anyone and he wanted to stay cozy, was what he was wearing as he reappeared from his room to go to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and make some breakfast, mostly whatever side dishes were in the fridge and some rice. 

It was just him awake this morning as Junmyeon had moved out, Minseok and Kyungsoo had gone off to the military, and the others were still asleep. He could hear their voices joking with him about ‘Who in their right mind would want to be up at 6:30 in the morning,’ and he could hear himself respond with, ‘Someone who isn’t lazy and likes to waste away the day.’ Of course that would get him a couple whines, but it would be worth it.

But rather than noise, there was a soft silence, the only noise was his own humming and singing and the whir of the machines around him. He ate his breakfast in this silence and finished in it as well. He knew that he could move into Minseok’s apartment while he was away, but for now he had decided against it as it was now more than ever that they all needed each other. Having people leave for a time and not knowing what is going to happen to them, did things to people and it was better to be together for a while until the feelings settled down.

Cleaning his dishes and wrapping everything up for the boys later when they eventually woke up, Jongdae sipped on his coffee until that too was empty.

Though he loved the mornings, it was lonely without the other early risers. After cleaning and putting his cup, the male shuffled back down the hall, but not back to his room, to the room next to it.

Without knocking, the smaller male pushed open the door into the slightly lit room and entered. He stepped over discarded clothes and shoes all over the floor, making his way over to the bed that lay on the opposite side of the room. There was a soft snoring from the pile of blankets within the center of the bed and Jongdae couldn’t help but snicker to himself.

He reached the bed and his hands reached for the snoring cloth covered lump in the center. Fingers brushing against the blanket they skimmed to the top of it and gently pulled it away from the person who was laying under it.

Chanyeol lay there, fast asleep, curled into the warmth that he had produced over the night. The taller nose scrunched and he wiggled farther into the blanket in retaliation of the blanket being removed and heat being lost.

Jongdae couldn’t help but giggle at the reaction of the taller before he pulled the blanket far enough away that he could crawl into the bed. He sunk into the mattress and into the warmth of the inhabitant before the giant had realized he had company.

It was as if it was habit the larger male turned over in his sleep and wrapped his arms around the smaller, pulling him closer to his body and nuzzling into Jongdae’s neck. A hum slipped from the lips of the smaller as he could feel warmth spreading through his body. It was nice, it was comforting, it was the stability that he needed after the leaving of Minseok and Kyungsoo.

Jongdae smiled to himself as he turned around and nuzzled his cold nose into the chest of the inhabitant of the bed. A couple thoughts flashed across the front of his mind. Things were changing. Change was okay. Through change they would grow. It would all be okay.

A raspy morning voice filled his ears, bringing Jongdae back from his thoughts. “You’re cold, baby.”

Jongdae only snuggled closer and the arms wrapped tighter around his waist.

He loved mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I am always super soft for ChanChen so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
